Uninvited
by vikinglover elle
Summary: This falls between Book 3 and 4. She has rescinded Bill and Eric's invitation to her home and Eric shows up at her place wanting to talk but needs her to invite him in. Will he remain uninvited? Entry to IWTS Contest


**I Write the Songs Contest Entry **

**Title: Uninvited (song by Alanis Morrisette)**

**Characters: Eric and Sookie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. **

**Penname: Vikinglover Elle**

**Beta: Suaru-chan**

**Virgin Writer: No**

**Teaser: **This falls between Book 3 and 4 after Sookie finds out Bill's lied to her and she swears off vamps. She has rescinded Bill and Eric's invitation to her home and Eric shows up at her place wanting to talk but needs her to invite him in. Will he remain uninvited?

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock…_

I'm not expecting any visitors this evening, but you know how that goes. People drop by whenever the heck they feel like it. I run over the list of possible intruders giving myself a headache in the process. The last time I saw Bill was just before I rescinded his invitation to my house. I still hadn't gotten my brush back. I remember the look on his and Eric's faces as they walked backwards out my front door. _Priceless_. I told Bill I wasn't speaking to him when he called after that and I hadn't talked to Tara in a few days. Jason knows to leave me alone when I'm in a bad way, which I am tonight and have been for the past few weeks. I still can't get over Bill's lying to me about Lorena, amongst other things. In my heart of hearts, I hoped Alcide would be stopping by to see me again, but I knew better. I get up to answer the door and regret it as soon as I do.

"Well, well, well… Mr. Northman, what can I do for you? You've been enough of a pain in the butt this year, don't you think?" I fold my arms across my chest and get ready for his retort.

"Sookie. I'm here to apologize. I think its necessary—"

"Necessary for whom? You? Cause it sure as hell can't be for my benefit. I know your stance on things like that. I love… loved Bill with all of my heart and it's brought me nothing but trouble. So I'm done with you. All of you vampires. I especially don't want anything to do with _you_."

"Just let me in so we can talk. I promise I will leave after I've said my piece."

"No. You are not welcome and you most certainly aren't invited in. I don't know why you think you can manhandle your way into every situation, but you won't this one. Not tonight."

"I deserve that, but you should know that I'm here to make a peace offering. You're absolutely right about everything."

"What? Are you admitting that I'm right about something? The great Eric Northman is admitting—"

"I have these feelings toward you that I don't understand and I need your help. I never thought I would ask a human for help with _feelings_, but here I am. Can you deny me?" Well I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Say that you will be mine." I release a long, drawn out sigh while rolling my eyes.

"I don't belong to anyone but myself. And I can't handle your possessive vampire bullshit. You of all people should know that."

"I think you have me confused with Bill. I'm not possessive. What's mine is mine, simply put. It is important that I lay claim to my woman so that no other vampire tries to take her… you, from me. You've intrigued me probably more than you know and I want… no, I need to know why."

"Oh, that's rich, Eric. You can't just like me for me, there has to be some underlying reason. Go fly a kite!"

"Why would I go fly a kite?" He smiles that sexy smirk that gets to me in a way I'll never admit out loud.

"It's a saying you… Never mind. Listen; can you go away… please? I want to be left alone to wallow in self-pity and your being here kind of defeats that purpose."

"I will go, but I'll be back tomorrow night, and every night thereafter until you talk to me. Sookie…"

The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine, but I'm not falling for his seductive vampire shit. I know they have ways of getting inside your head and fucking with you and I am so not in the mood.

"Go. Away. Eric. Please." I slam the door shut in his face and retreat to my bedroom.

Throwing the blanket over my head, I fall quickly to sleep knowing that I am safe tucked away in my little piece of heaven within the hell of Bon Temps, Louisiana.

I dread coming home the next night. Eric said he would return and he's not one to go back on his word. I close all the curtains in the living room and kitchen, making sure all the lights are off too. I hide in my bedroom with a book to keep me preoccupied. If I keep thinking about him coming here, I'll be so anxious that I can't sit still. The rapping on my window scares me senseless and I shriek in surprise. I stomp over to pull back the drapes, already knowing whose gorgeous but annoying face I'll see there. I lift the window just a smidge but Eric pulls it all the way up.

"Seriously?"

"Is that supposed to be a real question?" He smirks.

"Don't you know I don't want you here?"

"Yes. Bill doesn't listen either. Did you expect that to stop me?" He turns to look behind him. I sigh.

"I guess not. So what is it this time?"

"I want you, Sookie."

"Just like that." I am exasperated at this point. He's not taking the hint. "Am I supposed to just fall into your arms and say, "_take me Eric, take me now!_"? Because it's not gonna happen. I'm done with you and _all_ vampires. You _can't_ be trusted."

"That is not true. I've given you no reason to mistrust me, Sookie."

"Stop saying my name!"

"Why? Do you like the way I say your name… Sookie?"

"Fuck you, Eric."

"As you wish," he smirks. "And of course you'll have to invite me in for that."

"Ugh! See, that right there is exactly why I _won't _let you in you big… jerk!"

"Jerk? That's the best you could come up with?" He puts his hand over his heart, feigning being hurt.

"Eric."

"Sookie."

"You won't give up will you?"

"Not until you let me in."

"Now why would I need to let you in? We're talking just fine through the window."

"Not really. Are you afraid I'll do something untoward? I swear on my honor that I will not do anything to make you uncomfortable. I just want to be close to you."

"Boy, you sure do pull out all the stops. Next you'll tell me you have these undying feelings for me or some other bull-crap I'd really rather not hear again. I still don't believe you like me. I think you just want to have sex with me. But I think you told me that once too."

"If I'm not mistaken, I told you I wanted to fuck you. But yes, the sentiment is still the same."

"Sometimes you can be so crass. I'm really tired and while our conversation has been riveting, I'm ready to end it. Come back tomorrow. I won't be here." He laughs.

"I will do that. You have a goodnight, my Sookie."

I pull the shade down and storm over to my bed. The nerve of that man.

How he knew I would be at Merlotte's tonight, I don't know, but I shouldn't have put it past him. He's too smart for his own good. I put on my best happy waitress face and walk over to his table. He looks good enough to eat. _Not helping_. I bet he came here just to mess with me. Did he have to wear such a tight tee shirt?

"Dammit, Eric! You shouldn't be here and I don't appreciate you coming to my place of work, especially when I don't want to talk to you." I whisper angrily.

"I'm here as a customer. I'd like a True Blood please. O negative."

"Right. I'll be right back with your order." I smile while rolling my eyes and storm off to the bar.

"So is he bothering you?" Sam asks.

"No… well, not yet anyway. I'll let you know."

"You do that." Sam smiles at me, handing me Eric's True Blood.

I walk back to his table and he's watching every step I take. I wish I could have a sneak peek into his mind to know what he's thinking. Although, I could ask him and he'd probably tell me exactly what was on his mind. Or some version of it anyway. Why do I even care what he's thinking? I'm done with him and his kind. Even if he is sexy, and gorgeous, and looking at me like I'm the only person in the room. But I guess I'm staring too. I wouldn't know he was looking at me if I wasn't looking at him. I wish he'd just leave.

"Here's your drink. I'd appreciate it if you left when you finish that. I don't need the aggravation."

"You think the shifter can throw me out? I'd like to see him try. I'm not here to aggravate you, Sookie. I'm just here to enjoy a drink and check out the competition. That's all."

"Yeah, well… just hurry up. You're scaring the customers." He takes a cursory glance around the room to see if what I've said is true. He grunts.

"I think I'm scaring you. I'd love to know why." I blow a raspberry at him.

I don't believe him for one minute but he isn't really bothering me. I go about my duties as usual and catch him staring at me every once in a while. He doesn't even ask for a refill. He finishes his True Blood and leaves a tip on the table before walking out the door. I feel bad for the way I treated him but he's being so insistent with dropping by my house that I can't be free of him.

I finish up my shift and collect my things to head home for the evening. It's only two in the morning but I feel like I've only been on my feet for a few hours. I should be tired but I actually feel pretty good. Hmm…

Walking toward my car, I hadn't glanced up in time to see Eric standing right in front of me. I almost walk straight into him, and he looks as if it wouldn't have fazed him one bit. His large, cold hands are holding me a short distance from him. If he wanted, he could pull me to him and there'd be nothing I could do about it.

"I thought you left. You haven't been out here all night have you?" He shrugs. "Now you don't want to talk?"

"No."

He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. The next thing I know, we're airborne. I would scream but he's holding me so tightly I can't breathe. And, I'm not sure what good screaming would do me. I don't want to wriggle in his arms either because Eric could drop me. _That_ would not be good. The rush of airs stops suddenly and my feet touch solid ground again. I inhale deeply now that I can breathe again and thank God I can stand on my own two feet. On solid ground, thank you very much.

I swing at Eric as he lets me go. "Why didn't you warn me first you big jerk? You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, Sookie." I don't believe him because he laughs through my yelling and smacking at him.

"Do you think this is funny? You could have dropped me for crying out loud."

"I would never have dropped you. Don't you get it? You're precious to me. I wanted to show you a part of my nature, something that not everyone knows about me. I really didn't mean to frighten you. Please, forgive me?" I stare at him for a good long while. He smoothes down his hair that's out of place from our impromptu flight. If he wasn't so damned cute…

"I guess I can. Just don't ever do that again. I couldn't take it."

"I swear it. We have a conversation to finish."

"Really? I thought I'd said all I needed to say the other night. I'm not interested."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"Invite me in Miss Stackhouse." He glares at me.

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather not talk to you with Bill staring daggers into my back. He's such a nuisance."

"Fine. Won't you please come in, Eric?" He looks surprised.

"Yes, I would love to."

"I don't have any True Blood but you shouldn't be thirsty, right?" He nods.

I'm not sure why I decide to let him in, but I'm sure Bill is listening to our conversation. I'm not as pissed as I should be after the stunt he's just pulled. He had such a firm grip on me that I don't believe he would have dropped me. It also may have something to do with his admitting that he wanted to show me something of himself that he doesn't share with everyone. I do feel special when Eric's around. Eric watching me in Merlotte's made me blush a few times. It could have something to do with the smile that graced his face when he caught me looking at him. I pull out my keys to unlock the door.

"You should know that if you try anything I'll rescind your invitation in a heartbeat."

"Oh, I know."

I stand at the door with my hand on the knob second guessing myself.

"Come in, Eric."

"I promised you I wouldn't do anything untoward, but should you change your mind, you only have to say the word and I will worship you as the goddess you are."

I tremble at his words because I know them to be true. I have no evidence of it, but I'm sure Eric is true to his word when it comes to giving a woman pleasure. Bill told me once he was rumored to be a good lover. But did I want to find out?

"Uh, yeah, thanks Eric. So what do you want?"

"You already know the answer to that. The question is what do you want?"

"We're not going there. I only let you in because I figure you'll go away once we talk. So, talk, then go away."

"Are you attached to anyone, Sookie?"

"Attached?"

"Dating, romantically involved with, fucking?"

"That's really none of your business. You sure do have a way with words, Eric."

"It is my business, Sookie. I think you like my way with words. I can sense your… excitement when I say the word 'fuck'." His voice grows husky when he says fuck. I feel my cheeks get warm in response. "See, you blush every time and I love the beautiful shade of crimson that colors your face. It reminds me of how warm you are, how full of life and vitality, and how I would give anything just to have another taste."

"Don't you get fresh with me!"

"Why? Because you like it, Sookie… because you think about what I can do to you, the many ways I can fuck you, how long I can fuck you, the feel of my flesh under your palms. Is that why… Sookie?"

He's inched so close to me I'm backed into the living room wall and I know I'm trapped. I'm not scared by any means, but I know I shouldn't feel the way I do. I want Eric to touch me, to devour me, to rub himself all over me. He knows me so well and I can't help but wonder how. I should kick him out right this instant, but he's moved so that his lips are a mere inch away from my own. The force of power rushing off him is immense and it makes my knees weak.

"Yield to me, Sookie."

"I think we had this conversation before. What did I tell you then?"

"No."

"Well, you have your answer."

"Sookie… all you have to do is say yes."

"I can't."

"I won't go anywhere. I'm here for you. I want you. You should be mine. You only have to say the word and I'll make it all better."

His lips hover for a few seconds more before he presses them to my forehead, my temple, my jaw. He smiles against my cheek before moving to the hollow under my ear. His fingers trace the contours of my neck down to my collar bone where they linger. His nose follows the same line his fingers traced down my skin. He inhales deeply and growls. His fingers continue their way down my chest to the curve of my breasts. My skin is extra sensitive from his attentions and I jerk with every touch. His tongue, fingers, and lips all assault my exposed skin. I feel his fangs graze the area just above my nipple as his tongue darts out to tease it through the fabric of my shirt. He flicks at the hardened bud and his cool breath coasting over my skin sends a chill down my spine. I am completely relaxed and turned on at the same time. His tongue trails a cool line up my neck before he sucks at my ear lobe.

"Yes," I whisper. "Yes, Eric. Yes!"

He growls, "MINE!", then bends my head to the side exposing my neck. His lips cover my pulse point and he sucks at my skin making my body jerk in response. I moan and he growls again. His tongue darts out to flick at my throbbing vein and I quickly sober up. The pinch in my flesh causes me to panic for a second when I realize Eric has bitten me. Just what exactly did I say yes to?


End file.
